Innocent As The Wind
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Aqua can help but think about Ven at night. Ven's innocence and cuteness has definitely got her hypnotized. Aqua decides to take advantage of this situation and confront Ven. shota. lemon. Chapter 1 Extended. Aqua/Ven


Aqua laid in her bed, staring at the wayfinder she was holding up in the air. Thoughts race through her head. 'Terra, Ven...my best friends.'

Her lips curved into a smile, she bit her bottom lip at the thought of her youngest friend. Ventus, or Ven for short. He was 15 years old, while Aqua was 21. Way out of Aqua's league. She didn't know where the sexual thoughts of Ven came from. Ven was so cute and adorable in Aqua's eyes. He was so innocent, so pure. She couldn't deny it, she wanted the little guy. He was too cute for his own good, He was a handsome young man. Everytime he would smile, Aqua would feel a small tingle in between her legs. Sometimes, she would frequenty touch herself to Ven. Imagining him eating her out, or pounding her core with his erection. She smiled at the simple thought of him. She wanted to rip his clothes off and kiss him sloppily from the neck downwar- There was a sudden knock at her door, interrupting her thoughts. "Hey, Aqua, you got a minute?"

It was Terra. Aqua got up from her bed and answered the door.

"Hey, you got any batteries? The ones in my remote died."

Aqua went to her draw and pulled out a pack of batteries and handed them to Terra. "Here you go."

"Thanks, i owe you one."

Terra then walked away to his room. Aqua sighed in relief, and shut the door. But, she then opened the door, and stared at Ven's door. "Ven.."

She turned off the lights in her room and shut the door. Aqua walked over to Ven's door and knocked on the door. A muffled voice was heard from the inside, "Come in!"

Aqua smiled and opened the door, "Hey," She closed the door behind herself.

Ven was lying on his bed, laying on his stomach, swinging his feet in the air, playing his PSP. His face lit up as he saw Aqua come in and sit on this bed. "Hi Aqua!"

Ven dropped his PSP and hugged her waist. 'Oh god..." Aqua moaned mentally.

"What's up?" Ven flushed.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Ven sat up properly, to where he was sitting next to her. Aqua blushed.

"Ven, i've noticed the signs." Ven shot a confused look at the older woman.

"Signs?" Ven said, his voice full of innocence.

Aqua felt like she was about to embarrass him with what she had to say next.

"The lotion, the pictures of me scatter all over your dresser."

Ven blushed deeper, hanging his head down in embarrassment. Aqua noticed that Ven was feeling guilty about masturbating to her, holding in feelings for her. Aqua carressed Ven's thigh. "Hey, don't be sad. Ven, look at me."

Aqua grabbed Ven's chin and turned in towards her face, getting a close look at Ven's innocent face. She smiled. "Ven, do you like me? Do you...want me?"

Ven flushed, and turned away from Aqua. "S-Sorry Aqua, for using you for my...sexual stimulation.."

Ven's voice trembled. Aqua grabbed Ven's chin and turned his face to her face. "Do..you..want..me?" she said in a more serious tone. Ven flushed harder, "Y-y-Yes.."

Aqua smiled slyly, "Well then..". She puckered her pinkish red lips and moved towards Ven's lips slowly, which scared the young boy. Ven jerked his head away."A-Aqua, what are you doing?"

Ven scooted away from Aqua, to where he was in the middle of the bed. Aqua crawled on top of the innocent, young boy. She pinned him down by his wrists. Ven's face was fully red, Aqua puckered her pinkish red lips again and kissed the boy. Ven's eyes widen as he felt her smooth lips on his. It was all he ever dreamed of. Aqua parted her lips and kissed Ven vigorously, the boy whimpered very softly against Aqua's lips, "M-Mmmhm.." Aqua then slipped her tongue in forcefully, moving it around Ven's mouth and massaging it as well. Ven closed his eyes tightly as he fought with Aqua, tongue to tongue. Ven gently returned the kiss, Aqua was winning the fight. Ven was pretty inexperienced, so he wouldn't last long against an experienced woman.

Aqua parted her lips from Ven, a small line of saliva connected from Aqua's tongue to Ven's. She slurped it up quickly, and caressed Ven's chest. "Aqua...I don't know about this. Wha-What if Master Eraqus or T-Terra walked in on us? We would get in trouble!"

Aqua laughed at Ven's cute little concern, she simply put a finger to his lips and shh'd him. "Shhh... We're okay.. Just sit back and relax."

Ven took a deep breath and exhaled. Aqua ripped Ven's shirt off of his body, leaving him with his chest bare, and smooth. She kissed Ven's neck, "Ahh..." Ven moaned softly, mixed feelings still roamed around in his mind. Aqua's full crimson red lips exploring his smooth neck. It fell, good. satisfying. sexy. Then again, it was wrong. She was a grown woman, sharing intimate feelings with a innocent teenage boy. Before he could say something, Aqua nipped and bit at a small patch of skin on Ven's neck, Which made him gasp, "Ah-Ahhh... Aq-Aqua!"

"Ven, you taste so good..." Aqua said, licking Ven's neck. "Th-Thank you!"

Aqua's control over the young male made her wet. Her lips curved into a seductive smile, Ven closed one of his eyes, he whimpered softly. Ven had begun to get a erection, he squirmed around, trying to adjust his erection's position. Aqua locks eyes on Ven's crouch. Aqua opened Ven's legs and got in between him. He was hard, rock hard. Aqua could feel him through his pants. "Ahh..Aqua, help me. My private part is hurting, and it's hard and standing up!" Ven cried out innocently.

Aqua giggled softly, "Oh Ven, you're too cute for your own good." She pulled down Ven's pajama pants and then pulled down his boxers. His erection was standing stiffly, it had a redish tint at the head of his penis. Aqua bit her bottom lip, she drooled at Ven's standing erection. She wiped her mouth and began to undress herself. She started with two pink belts crossing her halter top, she unbuckled the belts and removed them. Next, was her halter top, she pulled it off of her body and her huge D-cup breasts bounced lightly. Ven was still flushed at Aqua, but now he got harder. Ven gruntly softly, "Ahh...Aqua, p-please.." Ven plead, as if he was begging for Aqua make him climax.

It felt like he was gonna explode, Aqua licked her lips and kissed the Ven's hard and swollen head, making Ven whimper a bit. She then took in all of him, sucking him off with passion and agression. Ven moaned deliciously, "Ha-ahhh...Do-Don't stop! A-AQUA!"

Aqua looked up at Ven, his face burning with a blush. She licked his swollen manhood very well, as if it were a popscicle, or a lollipop. Ven liked it very much, to where he was arching his back a little. Aqua went in deeper, she was now deep throating him. "Ahh!...Ahhh!" Ven continued to moan delicately. Aqua then let her tongue do the work, and massage Ven's cock. It was nearly about time for Ven to explode, but he held it back.

"N-No, not yet!" Ven grunted, stopping the cum from spewing all over the place.

Aqua smirked. "Ven, you're cuming whether you want to or not."

"N-Nuh...Uhhh..."

"Fine, then i'm going to make you cum."

Aqua took her mouth away from Ven's erection and targets his nipples. She reached up and massaged one of them with her tongue. Ven struggled to hold in his moans, "Mmmm...Mmmm-ahh..."

"That's no good.." Aqua said, now biting his wet nipple. Ven gripped the sheets. "Ahh!"

She stopped messing with Ven's nipples and focused on her own. She had big, juicy breasts. What to do? Aqua pushed her big breasts around Ven's meaty stick. She massaged his penis with her soft cushions. Tears rolled down the boy's blushing face, his penis couldn't hold the seed any longer. Aqua licked the swollen, fat head of Ven's penis, then she nipped it as hard as she could.

"Aqua!" Ven cried, as he shot the sticky, white seed all over Aqua's face. Aqua smiled as she licked it all up. Ven exhaled in relief, Aqua wiped her face.

"Now, wasn't that better than some dumb old photos?" Aqua smiled at Ven.

Ven pushed the last bit of cum from out of his penis, "Yes..."

Aqua looked at Ven's body, and it turned her on. Tingling took place in between Aqua's legs, She removed her skin tight black shorts and revealed her wet hairless vagina to Ven. Ven blushed,  
"Aqua.."

Aqua laid back on the bed, "Go on Ven, lick me."

Ven bit his lip, He hesitated to eat her out.

"Ven, it's okay, you won't get in trouble."

Ven smiled warmly, "O-okay."

Ven gently grabed Aqua's hips, he stuck out his tongue a little and licked at Aqua's core. "Harder Ven, take your revenge on me and make _me_ cum." Aqua encouraged Ven.

Ven opened his mouth and began to gently kissed her wet folds, the gentle kisses turned into aggressive kisses. Aqua moaned, "Yes! Yes! Ahh..."

Ven smiled, he tasted the woman's core with his tongue, making her arch. Ven licked harder and more deeper, "Mmmm..."

Aqua grabbed Ven's head and refused to let go, "Ven!"

Ven rubbed his pucker lips across Aqua's pussy, making her succumb to the young boy's tongue. Ven kept eating hungrily, kissing vigorously, licking forcefully at Aqua's pink core.

"Ahh...V-Ven!"

It wasn't long before Aqua came, But she was coming close to. Ven tongued her forcefully. Aqua's vagina started to tingle like crazy, she squirted juices all over Ven's face. Ven reclined and wiped his face. "Aqua..."

"Yes, Ven?"

Ven smiled, "Can you stay w-with me?.."

Aqua pulled Ven close to her, "Yes..."

She kissed Ven with force, making him moan and whimper sweetly. Aqua held Ven close, never intending to let him go. She grabbed Ven's fleshy, naked ass, which made him whimper even more, "Mmm..."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Now falling deep into slumber, with Ven.


End file.
